


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Literary References & Allusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi remembers the Ides of March.





	untitled

Iwaizumi lugs a heavy bag behind him, opens the door to his room and tumbles ahead.

For him, it's been a long day. 

 

Sleep creeps upon him and lulls him into difficult slumber.

 

In his dream, there's gold dusted on Oikawa's shoulders and temerity shown in the slant of his position. Breath heavy and tentative, Iwaizumi surveys his location. The floors are made of marble and there are looming white towers propping up a dome-shaped ceiling. The outdoors is visible on all sides in this ancient-looking structure, reminiscent of an era he can't pin down. He looks back to the central figure of the room, who faces away from him.

He blinks.

Feels tugged in by Oikawa's gravity. Oikawa's figure is accentuated by gold light. His shoulders are broad and he's wearing a wreath made of leaves like a crown. He is grand.

With notable distance between them, Iwaizumi feels feeble and far away. Love swelling in his chest in the form of warmth and ardour, Iwaizumi chokes on unsaid words. Blinks. He notes that Oikawa is in an unfamiliar garb, one that makes him seem almost divine -- celestial, future-seeking and enigmatic. Iwaizumi squints when his friend turns around.

Oikawa's expression is one of sheer betrayal, covered with tears.

"You too...?"

Oikawa mutters something towards the end of his sentence, but in this dream that name is garbled. In the background, there are sounds of thunder and roaring winds. 

Iwaizumi, overwhelmed with confusion and blissfully unaware of the implications of his next action, steps forward. On cue, assailants with daggers in their hands move forth and became an unstoppable flurry of movement and regicide. 

 

The scene he witnesses tears him apart, of course, but his alarm bell rings.

When he goes to school the next day, jittery and not quite alright, he laughs nervously at every little detail. Especially when Oikawa tries to convince him that some old play he recently picked up, a 100% foreign one at that, was worth any of his time.

Brushing Oikawa's shenanigans away, Iwaizumi puts an arm around Oikawa's shoulder. He ignores the lingering sensation of gold dust and the recognition of an emperor's temerity in the boy beside him. Seems like things are alright. The milk bread is in Oikawa's palms, the wind is tame and no daggers are behind anyone's back. Breath heavy and tentative, he inches closer to Oikawa, if only to record his memory of the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Oikawa is based off of Alexander the Great, but this was written by me after entertaining the idea of _what if_ he had been based off of some other great historical figure in Rome.


End file.
